


Gotta Find Out Somehow

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's looking for a hook-up on an app while they're in the USA and gets a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Find Out Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Prompt: Either Die or Kaoru is in the USA for a tour and decides to try out the Grindr app for a gay hookup (or bi curious) and ends up running into either Kyo or an American they know through it.  
> Song[s]: Various by Lorde

Kaoru tossed his phone onto the seat beside him, reaching to pull his glasses from his face and scrub his hand over his weary eyes. This was growing ridiculous, it really was. He was so piss poor at English that he feared picking up anyone while they were overseas and it bothered him beyond belief that he had to do such a thing as download a ridiculous app on his phone to try to meet men just for a simple hookup. 

Huffing out a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back. Two stops now, he'd looked through the app, trying desperately to find someone who knew enough Japanese to get them a passible time together. Surely people had watched enough porn to get by... or at least knew the itty bitty pieces of small talk. But it seemed no one could even understand it when he wrote it out in the oh-so-forbidden romaji. The very idea that no one had any idea how to even respond had him more than a bit on edge. Beyond that, he'd been terrified to actually put up a picture of himself, lest some fan be wandering around the app and then share it with the world that Kaoru wanted a gay hookup. Other men had pictures of their dicks up and he definitely didn't feel brave enough to put such a thing up with the general idea that if he was found out, he didn't want the evidence of how his cock looked floating around the internet either. Things were just such a pain in the ass-end when you were a celebrity, though he supposed it wasn't much better when you were just a regular Joe Blow either.

His phone made a soft dinking sound and he picked it up, shoving his glasses back up on his nose and sliding the bar to unlock it. The app he'd been using now sat there with a small red number one up in the top right corner. He sucked in a breath and clicked on it, waiting on it to load. Once it had, he noticed the message folder had the icon on it as well and he tapped that. Inside, he found a message, completely in Japanese and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Saw your profile and that you're looking for a discreet one-night hookup. I'm in the area of Dallas and I have a few hours before I'm due to leave on business. See my profile for stats, please respond ASAP if you're interested. Mutual bj is all I'm interested in._

Kaoru considered it for a moment and then clicked the profile link below the person's screenname and waited on it to load. When it at, he gaped at it. This person had been more than willing to put their cock up as a photo and it was a damn gorgeous dick if he did say so himself: thick and a bit over average in length, uncircumcised, but the foreskin pulled back over the head when it was erect. He scrolled down to the stats, already interested before he ever got to them.

_Bi-curious_  
Looking For: casual hookups  
Height: decline  
Body Type: athletic  
Smoke/Drink: occasionally  
What are you here for?: Want to experience blowing a man and getting one in return, maybe more in the future.  
Tattoos/Piercings: yes 

Kaoru wet his lips and then decided to bite the bullet. He went back to his messages folder and then debated it for a moment. Perhaps... it was best not to meet someone here or near the venue, least he be caught by staff. He tucked his phone back in his pocket and headed for the front of the bus, slipping out and making his way quickly down the street to a bar where he asked if they'd call a cab, knowing how to get that much out in English.

Once the cab arrived, Kaoru asked for the closest hotel that had a bar in the lobby, preferably something mid-range in price and then sat back as they were on their way. He texted Nora to let her know he would be away for a few hours but would be back by the time they were set to pull out from the venue. Opening the app again, he replied to the person, his heart pounding in his chest as he asked the cabbie to tell him what the hotel name and address was.

_Meet me at bar in the Sheraton Hotel on North Olive St ASAP. I only have about two hours. If you need exact address, reply._

The reply was almost immediate and Kaoru felt a thrill of excitement, even as just the few words.

_On my way._

He paid for the cab once they arrived and gave the man a good tip, remembering the distinct difference between Japan and the USA. He stepped out and quickly made his way to the bar, ordering two scotch on the rocks, downing his own and getting a second, pulling up the app again and quickly replying to the last message. 

_Here. Long curly black hair... only Asian in the bar, haha. ___

__He turned the screen off and pulled his second drink to himself, gently sipping at it. Pulling out the money to pay, he tossed it on the counter along with a bit of a tip as well, asking quietly if the bartender knew if there was any space left in the hotel, not that he'd be against just doing the hookup in the bathroom or something, but it was risky that way and the whole thing sort of depended on where his partner would like to participate at. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the new presence beside him until the person picked up the scotch and tossed it back in one go, letting out a rather humorless laugh just after. He turned his head, shock sliding over his face as he stared at none other than Kyo. This had to be a coincidence. Kyo had come for... some reason... maybe he needed a shower... no he'd had one at the venue._ _

__Swallowing thickly, he pursed his lips and then drew in a sigh, looking back at the counter, feeling awkward as all hell. "Just... answer me this."_ _

__"Hmm?" Kyo questioned, leaning heavily on the counter, gesturing to his glass, holding up two fingers, and then pulling out his money. He didn't usually drink, but tonight was apparently an exception._ _

__"Is this a sick joke or... the truth?"_ _

__Kyo waited until he had his drink, paying quickly and slamming it back with a shudder. He turned to face Kaoru then, his eyes holding a sincerity that was usually reserved for business talks or illness related announcements. "It's no joke, but I was going to ask you the same, so... I guess we both have our answers now."_ _

__Kaoru's head bobbed once and he pushed himself up from the chair, determined not to back out since Kyo had obviously had the opportunity to do so and hadn't. "Bathroom or a room?"_ _

__The vocalist gaped at him for a moment and then breathed out a quiet laugh, pushing himself away from the counter and heading for the front desk as his response. He managed to ask for a room, two beds, explaining they needed early checkout due to leaving for the next city on tour soon, but being tired of the tour bus. The lady thought it was a good idea to get sleep in between in a nice bed and even threw in a significant discount usually reserved for high-class businessmen. Kyo and Kaoru both paid half the bill and they received their room keys._ _

__They made their way to the elevator and once inside, Kaoru quietly questioned, "Two beds?"_ _

__"Less obvious that we're using it as a hookup... two means we're sleeping and just need a few hours rest. One means we're... gonna fuck." He shrugged a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I'd bother to be embarrassed, but fuck, forget it. You now know I'm bi-curious and I now know you're gay, so... secrets are safe I'd assume."_ _

__Kaoru bobbed his head once and then stepped out of the elevator once it arrived, the pair of them making their way down the hallway and stepping into the room. He closed and locked the door every way from Sunday behind himself before gesturing. "I'm gonna use the bathroom real fast... give me like ten minutes?"_ _

__"So considerate," Kyo returned, offering him a smirk. "I already showered at the venue. I was way too fuckin' gross not to. The makeup and all... just a real hassle."_ _

__Kaoru nodded, removing his boots and then stepping into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He turned on the shower and for a minute he stood there staring at himself, wondering if he was doing something idiotic or not. Breathing out a sigh, he made his decision and stripped down, taking his shower really quickly._ _

__Once he was done, he picked up his phone and used the app to message Kyo once more._ _

___Naked or...? Your party here, Mr. Curious. Don't want to overstep anything._ _ _

__He heard the tone and then the laugh from the other room, then Kyo's voice near to the door. "I'm not ashamed of what I own... you'd best not be either. I'll ditch the clothing, leave yours off." There was a brief rustling and then, "By the way, if it makes it easier on you... I'm already hard just thinking about it. And I want to suck you first." Footsteps left the door and Kaoru stood there, realizing that even just the words were setting him off a million times more than he'd thought they would. Some part of him had just been regarding it as sexual gratification, but to involve Kyo like this... knowing it would be the vocalist's first time with a dick in his mouth, he couldn't help but realize that he was turned on by more aspects than he'd originally expected._ _

__By the time he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, his cock was hard and he honestly couldn't help how very much he wanted this whole encounter. Stepping around the corner, he found Kyo settled on the edge of the closest bed, completely nude, his legs spread and his dick achingly hard between his legs. He didn't bother to bite back the groan and Kyo instantly responded with a quiet laugh._ _

__"I take it you like what you see?"_ _

__Kaoru untied the towel from his waist and let it fall to the floor, stepping over to Kyo, standing in front of him, giving a little smirk and a nod in response. "You've seen yourself in the mirror, I know you have..."_ _

__"Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it from other people... people who aren't in it for the fact that I'm... well, you know."_ _

__"A rockstar?" Kaoru snorted and leaned in, one hand cupping Kyo's cheek before he pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I know it wasn't in the agreement, but forgive me..."_ _

__"I'm not arguing," Kyo returned, nodding his head to the side. "Sit. My turn first, I told you that."_ _

__Kaoru shifted and settled down on the bed next to Kyo, spreading his legs enough to let Kyo between them, giving himself a quick stroke, mostly out of his mounting need._ _

__"So tell me," Kyo murmured, "Why didn't you put up a dick pic? I mean... this is certainly nothing to be embarrassed about." He slid his hand around the rigid flesh, giving it a few good strokes before he slid to his knees between Kaoru's legs, peering up at him, waiting on an answer._ _

__"Afraid I'd be found out and the picture would be all over the internet."_ _

__"Even if it was... there'd be no proof. I had to take mine like eight times to get my tattoo out of it. Sort of... a dead giveaway." Kyo grinned up at Kaoru and then shrugged. "You'll have to forgive me on this one because I'm serious when I say this is my first time doing this..."_ _

__"You'll do fine, trust me. Men are always better at it because we know what feels good on us." Kaoru shifted his hips up, obviously eager to feel Kyo's mouth around his dick._ _

__"You're taking this in stride so well..." Kyo leaned down, experimentally licking at the head of Kaoru's dick a few times._ _

__Kaoru groaned and then shivered. "Mmm... I'm impressively horny."_ _

__Kyo chuckled and then slid the tip into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before working up some saliva, sliding down bit by bit until he'd taken all of Kaoru in. He pulled back up and then pushed back down on his dick, groaning this time as he shifted his angle and starting to move quicker._ _

__"Oh holy shit," Kaoru breathed out, his hand coming down to lightly touch Kyo's shoulder, fingertips tightening as he received such a glorious pleasure from the other man. "You're... oh god yes," he hissed, hoping that was sufficient for the other to understand how well he was doing with this so far. Fingertips touched his balls, gently rubbing and then fully cupping, rolling them and Kaoru tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed what was happening to him, realizing that Kyo was better at this just by default than about half the lovers Kaoru had ever had._ _

__Kyo was eager to please, sucking and licking, his tongue a part of the play as often as he dared, his head bobbing at an almost lazy pace for the time being. He pulled up off Kaoru's dick and licked his lips, staring up at Kaoru. "My phone's behind you on the bed... please?"_ _

__Kaoru gave him a surprised look, but he nodded, reaching for it and sliding the bar to open it to the camera app. He switched it to video and then nodded. "Go for it."_ _

__Kyo immediately took him back into his mouth and the moment he heard the video initiate, he moaned, bobbing his head a little faster and then looking to the side where Kaoru was filming from, gazing right into the camera as he slid Kaoru's dick back into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he took it a few more times and then leaned up, his hand coming to wrap around the base of the guitarist's dick, his tongue flicking out over the tip, delving into the slit for a moment. He slid his mouth down the side of Kaoru's cock, sucking on the underside and then pulling back up, sucking the head hard for a second and then popping off. A breathy, "Oh shit," came from Kaoru and in the next second, cum splattered over Kyo's lips, chin, and cheek, some of it dripping down onto his chest. He breathed out a laugh before sliding his mouth back over the head of Kaoru's cock and taking the rest of what he had to offer that way._ _

__He pulled back from it and showed the camera the cum before swallowing and sitting back, looking back up at Kaoru._ _

__The guitarist turned off the video and tossed it on the bed, giving Kyo a slightly embarrassed look. "I didn't-"_ _

__Kyo held up his hand and reached for the discarded towel, wiping himself up. Pushing himself up from the floor, he moved to hover over Kaoru for a moment, his lips pressing to his ear. "Secret... I actually wanted you to cum all over me, so... win-win." He chuckled and stepped back. "Your turn isn't it?"_ _

__Kaoru breathed out a laugh and then pushed himself up from the bed. "Don't even give an old man time to recover."_ _

__Kyo huffed and rolled his eyes. "Not that much older than me." He took a seat where the other had vacated, spreading his legs and licking his lips as he waited on what Kaoru would do._ _

__The guitarist lowered himself to his knees, sliding his hands up over Kyo's thighs and then over his hips, touching all the things he'd noticed over the years and wanted to know what they looked and felt like. Finally... _finally_ he grasped Kyo's cock and slowly stroked it, watching his hand on the other's flesh, somewhat in awe._ _

__"You're staring at me like a man living a dream..." Kyo breathed out, his hips pushing up against Kaoru's touch._ _

__"Mmm... because I have imagined it before?"_ _

__"What it'd be like to blow me?" Kyo asked, his head tilted slightly to the side as he regarded Kaoru in a curious sort of manner._ _

__"What you'd look like naked, specifically."_ _

__Kyo honestly laughed at that. "You could have looked at least two dozen times... why didn't you?"_ _

__"And be found out?" Kaoru shot him a look and smirked, "Never." With that, he leaned down, swirling his tongue over the tip of Kyo's dick before sliding down over it and starting to bob his head quickly, moaning in a pleased sort of manner, his eyelids half-hooding as he moved._ _

__"Kaoru," Kyo breathed out, his hand coming to tangle in the mass of curls that was Kaoru's hair. "Oh my god... I can feel your-" his breath hitched and his hips jerked, the rest of his sentence cut off by obvious appreciation of the work being done on his dick._ _

__Kaoru pulled off and licked over both sides before sliding back down and going at him a bit quickly, groaning each time Kyo's dick came near the back of his throat. He pulled up again and licked his middle finger before sliding back down, his hand creeping back behind Kyo's balls, lightly sliding over his taint and then pressing against his hole, just tenderly caressing the tight muscle, never trying to enter him this way._ _

__Kyo's head fell back and he cried out at the touch, his legs spreading more, his arousal obviously intensifying as Kaoru touched him in those places._ _

__For the next few minutes Kaoru kept up his actions, finally pulling up to suck on the head once again, then plunging down on him, his throat relaxed enough to deep-throat him. It was that instant that Kyo chose to lose it, a cry ripping free from his throat as he bucked up and started to cum. Kaoru took the first few spurts before pulling up and letting the rest shoot into his mouth instead of down his throat. Once he was sure Kyo was done, he swallowed and gave him another good suck, pulling off with a wet pop, and settling back, wiping his hand over his mouth and gazing up at him. "Well?"_ _

__Kyo breathed out a laugh, flopping back on the bed, his hands over his head and his eyes closed. He pushed his hips up a few more times and then grinned. "Oh my god... men are better at this."_ _

__Kaoru chuckled, pushing himself up and scooting onto the bed next to him, picking up his phone and playing back the video he'd created while Kyo had sucked him. "God you're fucking hot sucking dick... how did you feel about that part?"_ _

__"I was still turned on, wasn't I?"_ _

__"Mmm... that you were." Kaoru turned the video to show Kyo the part where he'd caught an angle that clearly showed Kyo had a massive hard-on while sucking him off. "Mind if I have this, too?"_ _

__"Sure... whatever." Kyo yawned and then sighed. "I say we nap until we have to go back. Maybe have a quick go at one another right before we leave."_ _

__"So you liked it enough to change that status of yours?" Kaoru asked softly, a smirk on his lips._ _

__Kyo let out a laugh. "Definitely. We can forget the curious part. Still not so sure about the full-on sex part, but... I'll blow a guy and let them at me any day."_ _

__"Bold words," Kaoru returned, sending the video to himself and then setting Kyo's alarm, placing the phone on the vocalist's stomach. "Set your alarm. Nap all you want."_ _

__Even as Kyo drifted off to sleep, there was a sincere smile on his lips._ _

__**The End** _ _


End file.
